Unexpected !
by MissCID
Summary: A story based on Independence day ! Wishing you all a very happy independence day !


_**14**__**th**__** August, 2013**_

(Evening at CID Bureau. All are busy in working. Meanwhile ACP Pradyuman enters in the bureau.)

All : Good Evening sir !

ACP : Good Evevning ! Daya, kisi ka phone? (Daya is checking file)

Daya (put file on table & get up): Sir, CM sir ki office se phone tha aur email bhi

ACP (in worried tone) : Koi message?

Daya : Amm! Sir, vo kal 15th August hai , uske bare mein tha.

ACP : Accha? Kya message hai?

Daya : Sir, CM sir kal Central Jail mein jaane vale hai. Flag -hoisting ceremony k liye. Subah 8:00 baje. Aur vo chahte hai ki kal ka pura din aap unke sath raho.

ACP : OK. Main DCP Sir se is bare mein baat karke confirm kar lunga.

Daya : Thik hai Sir aur Flag-hoisting ceremony k baad routine speech hai aur cultural programs !

ACP : Aur kuchh khas?

Daya : Sir, function k end mein jail se 5 kaidi chhut rahe hai

ACP : ok !

Daya : Sir,ye function shayad 11:30 baje tak khatm ho jayega.

_At the same time ACP's Cell phone rings. ACP looks at screen & showing Daya _: Shaitan ka name liya aur shaitan hazir. DCP Chitrole ki umr badi lambi hai. _Daya & others smiles. ACP picks up the call. _

ACP : Good Evening sir !

DCP : Pradyuman, Tumhe pata hai na ki kal ka pura din tumhe CM k sath on duty rehna hai?

ACP : Yes sir, CM sir ki office se phone aaya tha aur email bhi , Daya ne bataya mujhe. Main aap ko phone karne hi vala tha.

DCP : 15th August chali jati tab? Thi hai , thik hai. Tum kal pura din CM k sath hi rahoge.

ACP : Ok Sir !

DCP : Aur kuchh puchhna hai ?

ACP : Nai sir ! Jai hind

DCP : Jai Hind !

_(Call Ended)_

Freddy : Kya hua sir?

ACP : Hona kya hai Freddy , DCP k orders ko to manana hi padega na? Prvi, tum CM office se kal ka pura plan jan lo.

Purvi : Yes sir !

Daya : Ek min. Purvi !Sir, mail mein kal ka pura plan attached hai. (Passing a letter to ACP sir)

ACP (looking at letter) : Kal subah Central Jail k function k baad CM Sir 12 baje "Sath hai hum Uttarakhand" vale function ko attend karne jane vale hai. Vo Program sham ko 7 baje k kareeb khatm hoga. Aur uske baad baaki ministers k sath conference bhi hai, aur dinner bhi.

Vineet : Par sir, aap ko to kal sham blind school mein jane vale hai na? Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ne un baccho se vada bhi kiya tha ki ACP sir Independence day ki sham unke sath hi manayenge.

ACP : Janta hu, par kya kare? Koi nai , vo function mein aap sab log chale jana. Mujhe to kal pura din CM sir k sath hi rehna hoga.

Freddy : Matlab kal ka din aap k liye aazadi ka din nai hoga. Kyun sir?

ACP : Freddy, aisa nai kehte. Aur haan tum sab logo ko kal sham ko blind school jana hai. BHulna mat.

Daya : Nai, sir! Main bhi kal pura din aap k sath hi rahunga.

ACP : Daya, agar tum bhi nai gaye to bacche logo ko bura lag jayega. Meri aur se unhe sorry bhi bol dena aur kehna ki unke ACP uncle unse milne kisi aur din aa jayenge.

Daya : Par sir, main aap ko aise akele chhodkar kahi nai jaunga.

ACP : Daya, jazbati mat bano. Duty comes First.

Daya : Phir bhi sir aap akele? Nai… Vineet tum kal pura din ACP sir k sath hi rahoge.

Vineet (smiles) : Yes Sir!

ACP : Bekar mein tum log meri itni tension le rahe ho. Vineet tumhe bhi mere sath aane ki koi jarurat nai hai. Tum bhi kal Blind School ka function attend karne chale jana. Sab sath mein hoge to jyada enjoy kar paoge. Mere sath rahe ho bore ho jaoge.

Vineet : Nai sir, Daya sir thik keh rahe hai. Abhijeet sir aur Rajat sir bhi yahi chah rahe the ki hum mein se koi aur bhi aap ko join kare.

ACP : Accha , thik hai. Vaise Abhijeet aur Rajat hai kaha?

Freddy : Sir, vo Central Jail gaye hue hai, vaha se Convention Centre aur uske baad J.P. Hall mein janevale hai jaha pe press Conference aur dinner ka program hai. Sab check karne k liye.

ACP : Ye dono bhi kamal k hai. Khair! Main ghar jaa raha kaam ho to call kar dena.

All : Yes Sir!

Vineet : Sir, main kal subah 6:30 baje aap ko pick karunga. Hum vahi se CM sir ki office jayenge.

ACP : Ok. (ACP left the bureau & went towards his home)

Vineet (Smiles) : Thank you sir, aapne mujh par vishwas karke itni badi jimmedari di.

Daya : Vineet, mujhe hi nai. Sab ko tum pe yakin hai. Aur haan kal koi garbad nai honi chahiye.

Vineet : Aap fikr mat kijiye sir! Main apni jimmedari puri imandari se nibhaunga.

Daya : Great! All The best !

Vineet : Thank you sir.

Daya : Tum sab logo ko ghar jana ho to chale jao, main Abhijeet aur Rajat k aane k baad chala jaunga.

All : OK Sir !

_**15**__**th**__** August, 2013  
**_

The whole day passed as per plan. Everything is going perfect. Vineet & ACP sir are on duty, while other officers are busy to attend a function at Blind School. In between Vineet is connected with Abhijeet & Daya via phone calls.

_(At blind school)_

Officers are enjoying dancing performance by blind children. They also join them in dancing. Meanwhile Abhijeet's phone rings. He picks up the phone.

Abhijeet : Bol Pakia, kya khabar hai?

Pakia : Sir, aisi khabar mili hai ki aap sunoge to hosh udd jayege.

Abhijeet : Jo bhi bolna hai jaldi jaldi bol. Tumhe tumhare kaam ki kimmat mil jayegi.

Pakia : Sir, main har kaam paise k liye nai karta. Aap logo ko apna desh jitna pyara hai utna mujhe bhi. Sir, Aaj raat k function mein jaha CM sir aur baaki ministers ki press conference hai J. mein , vaha pe koi na koi hungama hone vala hai.

Abhijeet : Kya keh rahe ho tum? Tumhe kaise pata chala?

Pakia : Sir, main Numeron Club mein gaya tha, vaha se pata chala. Kuchh log baat kar rahe the.

Abhijeet : Tumne pehle kyun nai bataya?

Pakia : Sir try kiya tha par aap ka phone laga nai. Daya sir ko bhi try kiya tha, par vaha itni aawaz thi ki unho ne phone uthakar "Baad mein call karta hu" ye kehkar phone kaat diya.

Abhijeet : Accha. Ab batao Kitne log the?

Pakia : 3 log. Vo anadar hi andar baat kar rahe the, maine to anjane mein hi sun liya.

Abhijeet : Tum unme se kisi ko pehchante ho?

Pakia : Nai sir, kisi ko bhi nai.

Abhijeet : Accha! Ye baat tumne kisi aur ko batayi.

Pakia : nai sir, kisi ko bhi nai. Agar information galat hui to main to …

Abhijeet : Accha Accha. Kisi ko batana bhi mat. Main ACP sir ko call karke bata deta hu. Vo aur Vineet vahi pe hai.

Pakia : Thik hai sir.

_(Call ended)_

Daya (from backside) : Kya hua Abhijeet? Koi pareshani vali baat?

Abhijeet : Yaar vo… Vo Pakia ka phone tha. Vo bata raha tha ki aaj ki conference mein kuchh na kuchh hone vala tak Pakia ki ek bhi khabar galat nai

Daya : Kya? Uska mujh par call aaya tha, par mujhe kuchh sunayi nai de raha tha, issliye maine usse kaha bhi ki main usse baad mein baat karta hu.

Abhijeet : Vo sab chhodo Daya! Hume fauran ACP sir ko inform karna padega.

Daya : Main karta hu. (He calls ACP sir but no respond from his side)

Daya : Abhijeet, sir phone nai utha rahe. Main Vineet ko call karta hu.

Abhijeet : Daya, jaldi karo. Humare paas jyada time nai hai.

Daya calls to vineet. Luckily Vineet received the phone & Daya informed him & also told that they will reach there soon.

CID Team members moved towards J. .

_**(J. )**_

Vineet informed ACP sir about Daya's call.

ACP (in worried tone) : Vineet, itni bhid mein hum vo 3 logo ko kaise pahechanege?

Vineet : Sir, hum koi na koi bahana karke hall khali karva dete hai.

ACP : Kaisi baat kar rahe ho? Ye media vale log hai. Hum aisa kuchh nai kar sakte. Shayad Vo log bhi inhi reporters k bich mein ho joy aha pe hamla karne vale hai?

Vineet : Par sir, hum aise hath pe hath dhare to nai baith sakte na? Hume kuchh karna hoga.

ACP : Vahi to samajh mein nai aa raha ki kare to kare bhi kya? Itne sare logo k bich mein se unko pehchanana. Vineet, tum yaha nazar rakho. Main CM sir k sath stage pe hi hu. Aur koi bhi garbad vala aadmi dikhe na to fauran shoot kar dena.

Vineet : Yes sir !

(Conference is going well. Suddenly a voice of gunshots, which killed many security officers & one bullet injured one minister's shoulder. ACP protects CM & covers him & helps him to reach out of the hall safely. Other reporters & media don't understand what's going on. They all are moving out from the hall to save their lives. In this time other officers also reached there & they shocked to see the atmosphere. They immediately enter in the hall, they saw many dead bodies in the hall who died because of gun-shots or while running & they also start firing. After sometime cops killed all three criminals.

Freddy (in teary voice) : Sir, kitne log bina baat k mare gaye, pata nai ye kaun the aur aisa kyun kar rahe the?

Abhijeet : Freddy, check karo to , koi identity proof ya aur kuchh milta hai kya? Rajat tum bhi jao. Freddy nodded in yes. (To other security officers) Jitne bhi log zinda hai unhe fauran hospital mein pahunchane ka intezaam kijiye. CM sir to thik hai na?

One man : Yes sir, unhe kuchh nai hua,ACP sir jo unke sath the. Haan ek minister sir ko goli lagi hai, par shoulder par. Ghabhrane vali koi baat nai hai.

Daya : Abhijeet, yaar ACP sir aur Vineet kahi dikh nai rahe? Kaha gaye vo ? Suddenly they heard a voice of Freddy.

Freddy : Sir, yaha aayiye, jaldi.

All rushed there. They saw Vineet is badly injured. His upper part of body is full of blood.& ACP tries to wake him up. Rajat checks him. (looking at Daya & Abhijeet) Sir, zinda hai aur uski saans dhiri chal rahi hai.

Abhijeet pats Vineet's cheeks. Vineet ! Vineet! Utho.

Purvi is almost crying. : Vineet, Vineet apni aankhen kholo.

Daya : Abhijeet, main isse hospital le jar aha hu. Tum yaha pe sambhal lena.

Vineet tries to open his eyes. Na…na…nai sir… Ab…ab…mera waqt khatm ho chukka hai.

Rajat (in Angry voice) : Vineet, kaisi baate kar rahe ho tum? Hum tumhe kuchh nai hone denge.

Vineet : Siirr… Mai..maine apna vada ni.. nibhaya. A..ACP sir

ACP (tears in his eyes) : Haan bolo Vineet!

Vineet : A.. A.. ACP sir… Jai…. Jai..hi…(& he dies)

ACP : Vineet

Rajat : Vineet, Vineet…

Abhijeet check his pulse & gave a sad look to others.

ACP (teary voice) : Usne apna vada nibhaya Daya, meri jaan bachane k liye usne khud k sine pe goli khayi. Agar vo bich mein nai aata to shayad aaj mein zinda nai hota. Main hamesha uska shukrguzaar rahunga. (& he close Vineet's eyes)

Rajat (wiping his tears): Freddy, chalo. Aakhir pata to kare ki vo kaun log the? Aur jinki vajah se Vineet ne apni jaan followed him.

(After sometime)

ACP : Kuchh mila Rajat?

Rajat : (passed driving license to ACP sir) : Sir , ek ka name Jeevan hai, dusra Goldy aur teesra Manoj.

ACP : Kya ? Jeevan?

Freddy : Sir, aap jante ho usse?

ACP : Haan chhota mota chor tha, par dhire dhire vo underworld ki duniya ka baadshah ban imported guns ka business bhi karta hai. Aur terrorists k group ko supply bhi karta hai. Isse pehle bhi vo shahar mein aatank felaye uske pehle humne pakad liya tha, par vo jail se bhag nikla. Usse dhundhne ki kitni koshishe ki, par har baar naakam rahe.

Purvi : Par sir, vo aisa kyun kar raha tha. Ussi ki vajah se Vineet ne…(& she starts crying again)

ACP : Purvi, aise logo ka kaam sirf desh mein aatank failana hai. Aur begunah masumo ki jaan lena.

Daya : Par sir, itni securities k bavjud bhi vo log guns k sath andar ghuse kaise?

ACP : Daya, securities utni bhi tight nai thi. Aur job hi log aane vale the unhe card diya gaya tha. Ussi card pe sab ko entry mil rahi thi. Aur dummy cards banana aaj k jamane mein koi badi baat nai hai.

Abhijeet : Par sir, humne to apna ek officer kho diya na...

ACP : Abhijeet, is baat ka mujhe bhi utna hi afsos hai jitna kit um logo ko… (& he wipes his tears agin) Aur main is baat k liye apne aap ko kabhi maaf nai kar paunga, Kabhi nai. Kahi na kahi main hi uski maut ka jimmedar hu. (& he moved out)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: The End :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

**Happy Independence Day**


End file.
